


Suffering Summer

by fuzipenguin



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, summer, what power you have to make us suffer and like it".  - Russell Baker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffering Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal account on 6.25.08. 
> 
> 1st and only time writing Gokusen. Written for the springkink prompt: Shinkumi, voyerisum, "Yankumi stumbles across proof that Shin really isn't a kid anymore"
> 
> Shin is 18 here and Kumiko is 23

             It was nearly one o’clock and everyone was in position.

             Or rather, the majority of Class 3D was sitting down in the cafeteria, Fujiyama and Kawashima were getting their nails done on their lunch break, and Kumiko, left to her own devices, had joined Sawada on the rooftop. 

            It was a typical day. Except for the record high temperatures and humidity that made the air shimmer, causing even breathing to be difficult. 

            Sawada acted as if he didn’t care; he was lying on a bench, one forearm covering his eyes from the bright light, clothed fully in his uniform. 

            Kumiko, on the other hand, after taking careful peeks at Sawada’s closed eyes, had stripped down to the tank top and shorts she wore under her track uniform. Even that didn’t feel much cooler, and she continually wiped beads of sweat from her forehead as she babbled about nothing, normal speed of her speech reduced by half.

            Sawada interjected random noises of agreement as she talked, but really wasn’t paying attention. The sun beating down on him drove all thoughts out of his head, making him lazy(er) and content to just soak up the sun. Nothing worried him, and even the continuous drone of Yankumi’s voice in the background was pleasant, lulling him into a light doze. 

            He didn’t know how long he slept for, only that the heat was finally beginning to get to him. With his eyes still closed against the light, he sat up to take his uniform jacket off and rolled it up into a ball under his head. It was enough for a few minutes, but eventually sweat caused the white t-shirt he wore to stick to him uncomfortably, and he drew that off as well. Now bare-chested, he settled back against his self-made pillow and sighed, enjoying the sun baking into his skin. 

            He knew that he couldn’t stay unclothed for too much longer. He wasn’t used to the sun by any means, and more than a few minutes of this would result in a painful burn. But he trusted Yankumi to drag him back downstairs when class was ready to start again, or at least to wake him up enough to throw his shirt back on. 

            Sawada’s brow furrowed. Thinking about Yankumi made him realize that he hadn’t heard her voice in some time now. “Yankumi?” he called sleepily. “Are you there?” 

            Hearing no answer, and wondering if she had gone indoors while he slept, he cracked open his eyelids. Nope, she was still there. Matter of fact, she was half dressed herself, and while he absently approved of the way the thin tank top covered her chest in comparison to the track uniform, he felt a little concern at the shell-shocked expression on her face.     

            “What’s the matter?” he asked, making an effort and pushing himself up to his elbows. If anything, her eyes got even wider. 

            “N-nothing,” she stuttered. Her eyes dropped to the floor, and she didn’t say anything else. Sawada chalked it up to Yankumi being Yankumi and flopped back down, closing his eyes again. 

            “Class is about to start, I have to go.  _You_ have to go!” she said suddenly, voice ratcheting up into teacher scolding tones. “Just look at you, lazing around up here! You’re going to get a sun burn; put your clothes on!”

            “You were lazing around up here, too,” he murmured, sighing and blindly reaching for his t-shirt. He sat up and realized he had missed Yankumi’s super speed dressing, and she was now standing in the doorway to the roof, tapping her foot impatiently and completely clothed from head to toe once more. Stifling his sigh of disappointment, he stood, stretched out his back, and shuffled across the rooftop. He threw on the shirt and followed his teacher inside. 

            The change into the indoor light made him blink for several seconds, and he nearly missed the way that Yankumi continued to look away from him and was strangely silent.  

            “Oi. You’re acting all weird. What’s the matter?”

  
            “Nothing!” she insisted. “What would make you think… eek!”

            Yankumi stepped backwards, tripped over her own feet, and would have taken a tumble down the stairs if Sawada hadn’t reached out and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her upright. He shook his head in puzzlement; she could beat up entire gangs but still managed to be clumsy. 

            Her hands were freezing in their clutching grip on his forearm, and her brown eyes were wide as she stared up at him, breathing hard from the near fall. 

            “Ch,” he said, releasing her. “You were out in the sun too long. Idiot.” 

            He moved past her and started down the stairs. He paused on the landing, not hearing her follow. “You’re going to be late,” he reminded her. 

            The faraway look faded from her face, and she pumped her fist into the air suddenly. “I cannot be late for my precious students! Come, Sawada, we must hurry!” 

            She raced past him, sneakers thumping against the stairs and echoing dully in the stairwell. He shook his head again, unable to stop the small smile from sneaking across his face, and followed her at a more sedate pace. 

 

  
~End


End file.
